


To Save A Life

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Bad Decisions, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Platonic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty needs to go back to the future to save Emmett "Doc" Brown from incarnation for a crime he didn't commit. He suspects it has something to do with Biff, as it always does.</p>
<p>With the Doc's life at stake, Marty must figure out the true culprit. In the end he realises that the truth lies a little closer to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the Back to the future franchise and Marty is my favorite character even though he is one of the main characters in the movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty dreams of the worst thing that could ever happen in his life.

_**June 12, 3000**_

The warm air touched his skin as his waited patiently. He was nervous and confused at the same time. One second he and the Doc were time traveling to stop Biff the next they were here. He didn't know how this happened or why it was happening, all he knew was that he owed the man big time when they got out of this.

The large court room was filled with people who Marty didn't know. Who probably didn't even know the man on trail but came anyway because of the commotion that had started up in the news. Men women and children all the same sat in the seats and waited for the jury to come out from their break to settle on a fair punishment.

The evidence was stacked against them. Pictures, time relapses, changes in history and all kinds of things. The biggest traitor of them all was the DeLorean. Her marks through time and space managed to rack up a bunch of crimes that couldn't be fixed. No matter how hard they tried it seemed to backfire against them.

There on the stand sat Emmett Brown as he stared at the digital video that shared all of their best and worst adventures. From the first time he met the Doc to the last time the time traveled together. Those were the times. Now they were standing in a court room full of people who think they've committed a crime. Well not him but the Doc. It was all his fault. If he had only...if he had only listened maybe the Doc wouldn't be on the stand right now.

He looked so lost right now. As if creating the DeLorean was a terrible experiment. How could something so amazing as a time traveling machine be so destructive. Every time they used it they had to go back and fix the thing they messed up. The most tiniest detail could set off a world changing event. Maybe they wouldn't be here right now if he only said no to the Doc, maybe he wouldn't be in the situation they were in now.

But he couldn't just say no to the Doc, it would be like kicking a puppy. His child-like nature and expectance to learn and know everything. The small frown that he bore as he waited for his prosecutors to come out and decide his fate. The weird choice of clothing he had, bright blue jacket with a dark blue dress shirt. The polka dotted grey and blue tie with light blue pants. 

Marty couldn't believe that this was happening. All because the Doc wanted to create a time traveling machine. What was wrong with that? Apparently a lot.

Clara sat next to Marty with Jules sitting on her lap and Verne right next to them. She had a contempt look on her face that screamed fear, worry and anticipation. He knew, if she could she would trade places with the Doc in a heartbeat. He would too, if he could. Right now he and Clara weren't on good terms at the moment but they had a silent truss that the Doc was more important than any five second argument. It could wait.

The almost soundless whispers filled the air as the court waited for the conviction. Marty leaned forward and whispered to the Doc who was sitting ahead of him. "Hey Doc, how are you doing?" His voice cracked as he spoke. He was really afraid of what the Doc might say.

"A little afraid. I could do with a distraction to keep my mind at bay. It's driving me crazy not knowing what these people are thinking." He answered honestly. Surprisingly enough the man wasn't mad at him for getting him into all this mess.

Marty could only nod as he watched the man's face change from worried to blissful as he stared at the boy. The man opened his mouth to say something but he sighed. It wasn't a disappointed one that Marty had expected but one fully of content, as if now was not the time. He really wanted to know what the Doc had to say but he was right in his thinking now was not the time.

Clara glared at the two, her eyes full of jealously and hatred for the boy as he spoke with her husband. She didn't say anything however, not wanting to upset her sons.

The group of juries walked into the room silencing any talk from the crowd. They took their seats as the judge ordered for their judgement. They all sat silently until the man at the far end of the seat stood up to hand over a piece of paper for the judge to see. Silently the man read it and nodded before handing the paper back to the man. "All rise," the judge said as the man prepared to read off the Doc's crimes.

"How do you find, the defendant, Emmett Brown on the charges of Time Traveling?" The judge said as he stared at the man reading off the testament. The man held his hand together in front of his form and plainly stated. "We find Emmett Brown, guilty." When the man said that Marty's heart just jumped into his throat.

"On the charges of changing the course of time, how do you find him?" The judge said again.

"Guilty." The man said with no emotion in his voice. Marty couldn't even look the man straight in the eye as he read off the sentences. He was too busy looking at the Doc who looked like he would just aromatically combusted.

"On the charges of rewriting history of the 1955 incident, 2015 and 1937. How do you find him?"

"Guilty as charged."

It was like the world had slowed down in Marty's prospection. Everything slowing down to a stop as the man he knew for most of his teenaged years was being charged for a crime he didn't commit. Marty couldn't believe it, it was wrong, it was all wrong. This couldn't be happening. He refused to believe it. The Doc looked just as shocked as Marty did as the man read off the prosecutions.

"Emmett Brown, you are here by sentence to death by electrocution for your crimes. May God have mercy on your soul." With that the judge slammed his mallet on to the table.

Clara gasped as she watched as the police arrested her husband. Their children started crying as their father was taken away from them. Marty shook his head. 'This isn't happening!' He thought frantically. He hopped over the small divider and tried to rush over to the Doc. The guards stopped him before he even got a chance to reach him.

"This isn't fair! He didn't do those things, I did!" Marty shouted at the judge as he just looked at him. "Doc! Doc, I'm sorry!" Marty yelled as the guards pushed him back. He tried his best to shove past them but it was no use.

"Marty! Clara!" Emmett shouted as he was pulled into the back of the court house. "Tell the boys I love them and take care of Einstein!" He shouted just before they pulled him behind the doors. The judge slammed his mallet down on the wooden surface, trying to gain whatever order thee was left. Marty was still trying to fight the guards as the dragged him out of the court room and threw him onto the hard surface of ground.

When he got up, he tried to walk back into the courthouse but found the doors to be locked. He pushed at the sealed doors but neither budged. That's when the panic started to kick in and his fist hit the door, he used his shoulder to try to shove it open. Once then twice and again and again until all he felt was pain in the small limb. He screamed as tried again but with no avail. "Doc! DOC!" He yelled as if the man could hear him.

He leaned his head up against the door as he rested. Tears started to stream down his face as he thought about all the things he put the Doc through time after time. Then his forehead connected with the door and he was flung backwards onto the ground. His head hitting the pavement. As Marty tried to open his eyes he realised that his vision was blurred and a tall figure stood above him. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't as the tall figure wrapped it hands around his neck.

The air eluded his lungs as he tried to breath, the grip getting tighter and tighter. He pushed and shoved at anything he could reach but failed as the figure only tightened their grip. "You think that you gonna get away with this McFly, you think that you've won!" With each passing moment his vision got darker and his strength left his body. "I'm gonna make sure you never existed. It's your fault she's unhappy! It's your fault she died!" The figure yelled as the last bit of life drained out of Marty.

"If you think I'm done with you now McFly than you surely mistaken." The figure said. It was the last thing Marty heard as he slipped into unconsciousness. __

  


~ • ~

  


_**June 5, 1985**_

Marty screamed himself awake as he sat up in his bed. He looked around the familiar room in panic as he worried that the figure would come back to hurt him again. He pulled his knees up towards his chest and frowned. 'That was one strange dream.' He thought tiredly.

Was the Doc going to die? Apparently so, because of something he did, or something he was going to do. At least, in the dream, that's what it felt like. Like it was his fault the Doc was being prosecuted for something he didn't do. Time travel, since when was it illegal. Last time he cheeked no one knew about it.

The boy shook the thoughts from his head as he laid back down on the bed. "Tomorrow I'll go check with Doc. See if these dreams mean anything but until then Marty, try to get some sleep." He said to himself as he closed his eyes. "Tomorrow, I'll go see Doc." With that thought in mind, he smiled as he fell asleep.


	2. Off To See the Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty goes to Emmett's house to try to gain some closure about the strange dreams he keeps happening. When he arrives, however, he realises that he may have interrupted something more personal.

The cool wind swept through the air as summer's head peeked around the corner. The sun shined out, spending it's energy out through anything that it touched and unfortunately for Marty, who couldn't go back to sleep last night, it decided to been directly on him. What would seem like a normal everyday weather for Hill Valley was just another painful reminder to him that it was only going to get hotter.

He groaned in irritation. His sister borrowed his truck to go hang out with some of her weird friends and he was stuck walking. His parents were at work along with his brother so he really had no one to drive him. Of course he could call Jennifer but he doubt that her father would let her borrow his car to take him somewhere. The man really didn't like him already but Marty had never done anything to his daughter that would make him worry otherwise. Maybe that's how all Dad's reacted when their teenaged daughter started to date.

He could only shrug. He knew what the future consisted of. He and Jennifer would have two kids, a boy and a girl. There was nothing that could change it now, unless he wanted to.

Marty continued to walk along the road as car and trucks alike passed him. He no doubt wouldn't get a ride from anyone out in Hill Valley, the people here were too self to help a kid like him get a ride to his destination. So he would walk and he would continue to walk until he reached the Doc's house.

His mind kept running back to the reoccurring dream he had last night. He remembered the Doc being up on the stand for time travel and there was the slight feeling that it was his fault. Something about that trail seemed weird. Like they weren't supposed to be there. Like Marty was walking right into a trap and that going to get help from the Doc would seal his fate. Marty didn't believe that his fate was seal, at least that's what the Doc said.

The boy just shrugged as walked up on the road of the Doc's house. They would get to that point when they reached it. As he rounded up to the door he realised that he wasn't greeted by the sound of children. That's weird, usually Verne and Jules would rush out the door to greet him or he'd hear the sound of Einstein barking. He heard neither.

'Maybe they went somewhere?' He thought plainly. Then he scrunched up his face. The train was still on the side of the house covered up with a large old sheet.

Raising his hand to knock on the door Marty tried to think of any other reason they might not be here but found no reason for them not to be. Knocking on the wooden door, Marty waited for someone to answer the door. When no one did he knocked again. "Hello, Doc? You there?" He asked puffing air out of his cheeks. There was no sound of movement coming from the door so he knocked louder with more behind each hit.

"Doc, Clara, it's Marty. Uh, we have to talk." He ran a hand through his hair as he waited before he tried to knock again. Worry started to creep into his mind set as he received no sound of movement or noise at all. "Doc!...I-I have to tell you something. Are you there?" He voice trembled as he spoke.

As he looked through the window he could see slight movement and whispering going on down the small corridor. "Hey, hey Doc! Is that you?" He yelled as the figures stilled. He placed his ear against the door to listen for the sound of hushed voices.

"...maybe he'll go away if we ignore him?" He could hear the sound of Clara's voice undoubtedly say. Marty frowned. 'Ignore him, why would they ignore him?' He thought to himself.

"I can't just leave him standing there Clara, he might need something." Emmett said. The Doc walked around the corner of the hallway and opened the door for Marty. Clara sighed. "Hello Marty!" The man said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hey...Doc." The boy said as he saw the man's wardrobe. The Doc was wearing nothing but a robe. He looked from him to Clara who also wore nothing but a robe. Then it finally hit him and he blushed. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked not quite sure what to do in this situation.

"Of course not!" Doc said with a smile as he ushered the boy inside. Marty walked a couple of inches into the room before stopping. He waved at Clara who smiled ruefully at him. "Hi uh, Clara. Sorry to interrupt things."

"I bet you are..." She said as she wrapped the robe more tightly around her figure. She turned towards the Doc. "Emmett, I'm going to go finish our little bath and when your done here, I'll be waiting." She gave the man a small kiss to the cheek and left down the hall turning into another room. The Doc still had that goofy little smile on his face as he looked from Clara's retreating form to Marty who forgot why he even came here.

"Well Marty, what brings you by here?" The man said as he walked down the hall in the opposite direction of where Clara went and into the Living room. Marty followed behind him silently as he took in the place that he used to hang out a long time ago. He sighed as he stepped into the room. The Doc took a seat and smiled at him. "Take a seat." And he did.

"Oh, you know. Just visiting." He laughed sourly. "So, where are the boys?"

"Their spending a night over a friends, Clara's idea. She let them go over so we could have some alone time." Marty winced at the last part. He felt as if he ruined the Doc's evening just by bothering him over a simple dream.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Marty." Emmett said with a charming smile.

"Uh, Doc?" The boy said hesitantly.

"Yes..."

Marty looked anywhere but where the man was sitting. "Um. Have you ever had a dream that felt so real as if it would come true." The boy said slowly. His eyes downcast towards the floor. "Like a dream that could be real, that could happen but there still something about it that makes it unreal."

Emmett gave the boy a concerned look as he tried to explain himself clearer. Marty started to stumble over his words as he tried to member his dream. "I remember being in a court room with you and Clara and the boys. The year was set in 3000. You were on trial for a crime but I think it was because of me. But I don't member why. I mean I felt like it was my fault, like a strong sensation that I did this to you."Marty shook his head. He couldn't get the facts straight as he tried to repeat the scenario.

"Marty, Marty...slow down." Emmett said slowly. He raised his hands in a calming manner as Marty tried to slowly think about his dream. Once he calmed down enough for the man to understand him he spoke. "I think what you need here is a good nights rest-."

"No! You don't understand Doc, you were on trial for a crime and that crime was time travel!" Marty stated. He stood up and marched over to the man. "Time travel is illegal and for some reason they have all our adventures of doing so. They find you guilty and put you in the electric chair."

That seemed to surprise the man. He seemed genuinely shocked at the thought of death. "Well, that's new." Emmett said. Marty sat back down and slouched in his seat. The two were silent, each too fixed in their thoughts to think about anything.

Finally the Doc stood up and marched out of the room and up the stairs. Marty, confused followed him. "Uh, Doc. What are you doing?" The boy said as he reached the top of the steps. The sound of a door slamming to his right made him jump.

He walked over to the closed door and placed his ear up against the door. The sound of clothes tussling around made the boy frown. "Doc?" He asked worryingly. The door suddenly opened as the man walked out of the room fully dressed with his usual crazy attire. He smiled down at Marty and walked passed him.

"Doc, where are you going?" Marty asked confused.

"Are you coming Marty?" The man said as the bounded down the steps of the house and out the door. The two rounded around the side of the house and to the train. He pulled the sheet off the train and hopped aboard.

"What? What are you doing?"

"I'm starting up the engine. Are you coming or not, Marty?" The Doc said as he filled the engine with cole. He twisted a few dials and pulled a lever or two, then pushed a couple of buttons. Turning to Marty who stood there staring at him like he had lost his mind, he held out his hand.

The boy just shook his head gently as he accepted the offered hand and was hauled up onto the train. "Where are we going?" He asked confused.

Emmett pulled a latch out from the control panel of the gauge. It was the same dial as the one the DeLorean had. "We are going to the year 3000 to see if your dreams are true." Marty's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Did you not here what I just said? I said that you get charged for time traveling and it's illegal. If you go to that time then you'll definitely get the electric chair!" The boy stated but the Doc continued to type down the coordinates.

"Marty if it's that important to you then we'll just have to go back to see, right? Besides you said that I was the one on trial, so that means you have nothing to lose if you come with me. If you don't I'll go by myself to check." He playfully elbowed Marty in his side. "It will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

The small smile that Emmett gave him was enough to make Marty want to follow him anywhere. He sighed and nodded. "That's the spirit!" The man announced happily. He cranked the dial up on the train as it started to float. It swerved around the house and maneuvered up into the air. "Don't worry Marty, you have nothing to worry about!" He shouted as the train sped up.

Taking one last look at the Doc's house he sighed. "When you tell me not to worry," he said as he held on to the handle of the train, "...that's when I worry the most." He said as the train raised through the air. The loud cracking noise sounded in his ear as they sped into time.

In the bath tub Clara could be seen relaxing inside the bath when she heard the cracking of the train being used. She sat up and frowned. "Emmett?" She said, having no idea that the man was now 2000 years into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are short.


End file.
